


The Itsy-Bitsy Spider

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brave Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Not too sure how to tag this one, Scared Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just moved into his new apartment and is looking forward to taking a nap.  Or maybe a beer.  Hell, why not both?  But his neighbor across the hallway seemed to have other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Itsy-Bitsy Spider

Gabriel plopped down on his couch with a heavy sigh and looked around his new living room at all the boxes he still had left to unpack. Moving to a new apartment sucked, but, it needed to be done. He was tired of all the long commutes back and forth to his newly opened bakery, and while this apartment was a little smaller than his old one, it was also a  _ lot _ closer. In fact, if the weather was nice, he could even walk back and forth to work. You know, if walking was a thing he liked doing.

He was contemplating getting up to grab a beer when the first scream pierced the air. When he was met with silence afterwards, he just shrugged and figured one of his neighbors had the tv up too loud. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. A nap sounded good, maybe that beer would just have to wait until the evening.

Gabe bolted up off the couch when another loud shout sounded out, followed by a very manly voice yelling, “Stay the fuck away!  _ FUCK! _ Stop chasing me!”

He quickly walked to his door and opened it. The hallway was empty, but the door right across from him was partially open, and a loud crash came from behind the door. Yeah, that was no TV.

He grabbed his phone from the table next to the door and then slowly crept the short distance across the hall. He listened carefully and when he heard more crashing followed by a short yell, he thought briefly about calling the cops.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!” _

Gabe hesitated for another second while he thought about peeking through the open door. Hopefully whoever was attacking this man had his back turned, and he'd be able to sneak in and... do what? Hit him with his phone? He had to do something, he couldn't let whoever this guy was get hurt, and the cops might take too long to get here.

He didn't see anything when he first glanced through the door except for bags of groceries spilled all over the floor leading into the kitchen. He was just about to push the door open farther when he saw a giant of a man scramble backwards out of his kitchen. He quickly hopped up on a table and brought his legs up to his chin, then wrapped his arms around his knees. When Gabe pushed the door a little, the man jerked his head in his direction.

“Oh thank  _ God _ ! I don't know who you are, but, you  _ have _ to help me!”

“Uh… me?” Gabe whispered as he pushed the door open slightly farther, trying not to make any noise.

The other man just nodded frantically.

Gabe eased his way through the door, glancing around as he entered the apartment.  So far the only other person he could see was Moose Man on the table.  He couldn’t see into the kitchen, and since that’s where the other guy backed out of, he assumed the assailant was hiding out in there.

“Come on, the door is open. Make a break for it,” Gabe said quietly, reaching his hand out towards the other guy as an invitation.

“What?  Are you kidding?  I’m not getting off this table!  Nuh uh, no way!  Not while  _ they  _ are still in there!”  

Gabe paused.   _ They? _

“Look, man.  I’m going to call the police, ok?  I think they might be a little better to help since you refuse to leave your table,” Gabe said, unlocking his phone.

“What?  Why?  Dude, just go in there and step on them!  Or… or hit them with a spatula.  Fuck, sit on them even!   _ Just get rid of those things!” _

Gabe arched an eyebrow.  What the hell did this guy have in his kitchen that was scary, but  could be beaten with a spatula?  Vampire bats? Ninja rats?  Babies with cleavers?

He quickly, but quietly, rounded the corner and peeked into the kitchen.  At first he didn’t see anything, and he was just about to shrug it off and give this man the number to a psychiatrist when he saw a movement on the floor to his right.

“Oh come on, you have  _ got  _ to be shitting me,” Gabe mumbled under his breath as he watched the spider crawl its way towards the entranceway of the kitchen.  When the man on the table saw it, he gave a quick shriek and Gabe heard him scrambling on the table.

Gabe laughed.  He just couldn’t hold it in.  He tried, but seriously, can you blame him?  He glanced back towards the table and tried to hide his laughter, but dammit, the mountain of a man was standing on one leg in the middle of the table and pointing at the spider.  The spider that was no bigger than Gabe’s thumbnail.

Gabe shook his head before reaching down and coaxing the spider into his hand, ignoring the horrified gasp from behind him.  As he was walking over to the kitchen window, he noticed the other spider, same size as the one currently in his hand, on the countertop.  He opened the window and let the spider loose outside before doing the same with the other spider.

“God.  Shut that window before you let any more in!”  

Gabe chuckled as he shut the window, then walked over to the sink to wash his hands.  He turned around just in time to witness the moose carefully ease himself off the table.  He watched as he slowly walked towards him, eyes shooting up as he saw just how tall this guy really was.  Gabe was such a sucker for taller men.  He wouldn’t mind climbing this one like…

“So, uh, thanks for that.  Name’s Sam, by the way.”

Gabe mentally shook his head and glanced down at the hand Sam was holding out for him before taking a hold of it and shaking.  

“Gabe.  I have to admit, I was not expecting to see a big guy like you scared of a spider.”

Gabe grinned as Sam’s face turned an adorable shade of pink before breaking out into a smile that nearly took his breath away.  Shit.  He had  _ dimples! _

“I, uh… I just wasn’t expecting them, that’s all,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gabe snorted, then turned away and started to pick up the groceries that were scattered all along the floor.  Sam joined in a few seconds later.

“So, I don’t remember seeing you before.  You from around here?” Sam asked as he was placing what was left of his eggs in the refrigerator. Gabe picked up the remaining boxes of food from the floor and placed them on the counter.

“I just moved in right across from here.  Today, actually.”

Sam turned that smile in his direction again.  “Awesome!  Hey, let me thank you for today.  Would you like to go out for some coffee?”

Gabe leaned his hip against the countertop, watching as Sam walked closer to him.  “Gonna thank your knight in shining armor?” he asked with a wink.

Sam blushed again and shrugged.  “I suppose I did act like the damsel in distress, huh?  You know what?  I’m fine with that.  So, my knight, coffee?”

Gabe grinned.  Yeah, he was going to like living next to Sam.

“Do you like cupcakes?”  Gabe asked, pushing away from the counter.

At Sam’s nod, Gabe turned and started heading towards the door.  “Then follow me,” he said, “I know the perfect place.”

\---

_ One year later _

 

Gabe sighed as he dropped down on the couch.  Moving was the worst.  Absolutely the worst thing ever.

A heavy box full of books dropped to the couch next to him. 

“Come on, slacker.  These boxes aren’t going to unpack themselves.”

Gabe grinned, then grabbed Sam by the arm and tugged him onto his lap, laughing at the little squeak Sam let out.

Yeah, moving sucked, but at least this time he was moving into a real house.  One that he and Sam now officially owned.

Sam twisted around on his lap until he was straddling Gabe, then leaned in to give him a soft kiss.  Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam before pulling him in for another kiss.  

Screw unpacking.  They had rooms they needed to break in.


End file.
